english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Bauza
Eric Bauza (born December 7, 1979 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian artist and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Stimpy in Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2013) - Tromo (ep53), Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Clown Cop (ep24), Dack (ep24), Wayne (ep24) *Ben 10 (2016) - Gust-O (ep6) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Driba, Albedo (Ultimate) DiamondHead (ep77), Articguana, Bellicus, Big Chuck (ep73), Buzzshock (ep67), Cast Iron (ep23), Chromastone (ep80), DiamondHead, Dr. Psychobos, Eatle, Fistrick, Galvan Albedo (ep4), Grey Matter, Jerry, Lackno (ep8), Mad DiamondHead (ep69), Mad Upchuck (ep69), Mad Waybig (ep70), Mechaneer (ep13), Megawhatt (ep3), Mr. Smoothy (ep80), Pax, Poltroon (ep32), Preety Boy Vreedles (ep68), Raff, Ripjaws, Rook Da, Solid Plugg, Thunderpig, Toepick (ep41), Trombipulor (ep14), Ultimate Albedo (ep37), Upchuck, Waybig, Young Cooper (ep71), Additional Voices *Black Dynamite (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Buhdeuce, Announcer (ep12), B2D2 (ep4), Baby Buhdeuce, Baby Monster (ep2), Bacteria Blob (ep3), Big Baby Buns (ep21), Bob Featherly (ep27), Buhdeuce's Belly (ep24), Buhdeuce's Gut (ep35), Disco Ball (ep29), Dishwasher, Duckling (ep6), Faux Buhdeuce (ep26), Finger#2 (ep10), Gator (ep16), Little Buhdeuce (ep29), Littler Buhdeuce (ep29), Monster (ep5), Monster (ep6), Monster#1 (ep4), Monster#1 (ep7), Monster Emcee (ep17), Mushroom Worker#2 (ep27), Narrator (ep39), Old Buhdeuce (ep24), Peebee (ep18), Peppers (ep5), Rich Passenger Beetle (ep5), Stamp (ep30), Steering Wheel (ep4), Tadpolice Officer (ep9), Thon, Three Headed Birdman (ep7), Tunnel Eater (ep20), Video Game Announcer (ep15), Worm (ep8) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Ernesto (ep39), Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Mr. Huang (ep39), Robots (ep52), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Puss in Boots, Desmondo, Eames, Murflock (ep4), Osvaldo, San Lorenzan#2 (ep1), Señor Igualdemontijo, Sino *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Galileo (ep8), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Chet, Animal Delegate#2 (ep51), Cameron (ep29), Dillwood (ep51), Guy Gagne (ep26), Male Kissing Teen (ep51), Peel-Out (ep12), Pentapeg (ep51), Silent But Deadly (ep51) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Rodolfo Rivera/'White Pantera', Additional Animal Voices (ep19), Bandido (ep2), Bouncer (ep7), Cactus Kid (ep16), Chorizo (ep4), Chepe (ep22), Chui (ep22), Don Dinero (ep24), Dos, Dr. Eugene Butterman, Giant Robot Sanchez (ep21), John (ep13), Judge (ep17), Lumberjack (ep11), Mighty Cheetar (ep14), Mikey (ep3), Mr. Dineron (ep2), Officer (ep2), Principal Tonino, Rio (ep13), Robotic Voice (ep6), Sirilo, Steve (ep17), Store Owner#3 (ep16), Synthesized Voice (ep21), Takeshi (ep4), Toshiro (ep9), Tres, Veterinarian (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Construction Worker 2 (ep5), FA-4 Droid Pilot (ep3), Luke Skywalker, Rusty (ep5), Stormtrooper#2 (ep4), Waiter (ep4), X-Wing Pilot (ep5) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Luke Skywalker, Protocol Droid (ep6), TIE Pilot (ep14) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016) - Avocado (ep19), Cow (ep19), Mantis (ep19) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2012) - Clerk's Pet (ep18), Dr. Quest (ep40), Dr. Zin (ep40), Eager Clerk (ep18), Old Clerk (ep40) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) - Guard#1 (ep1) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - Gavin (ep6), Marvin the Martian *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Allegro (ep4), Chance (ep1), Additional Voices *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Skunk (ep2) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Boss (ep26), Caller (ep9), Caller (ep12), Caller (ep14), Caller (ep16), Caller (ep25), Chinese Helper (ep15), Dad (ep27), Delivery Boy (ep1), Doctor (ep11), Doctor (ep22), Guy Skunk (ep16), Iron Shogun (ep1), Kid (ep22), Man (ep10), Naked Man (ep23), Old Man (ep25), Prince (ep26), Ronnie (ep13), Shen (ep1), Time Traveler (ep22), UPS Guy (ep25), Yakuza Guy (ep22) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2017) - Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider, Arcade (ep46), Automated Drone Voice (ep66), Computer Voice (ep83), Michael Tan/Swarm (ep37), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep87), Scorpion, Triskelion Computer (ep68) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Cal (ep5), Garbage Truck Driver (ep15), Old Man (ep15), Rock Hardease (ep14) *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Jack Spicer, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dr. Toho (ep5), Grand Master Dashi (ep10), Human Kid (ep11), Mini Dojo (ep11), Monk Guano (ep25), Narrator (ep24), Pandabubba (ep6), Patty (ep18), Tai Shui (ep26), Warden (ep12) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Security Guy *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Punk#1, Rookie Cop *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Houston Raines *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Ryan Choi *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Bane, Commissioner Gordon *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Big Earl *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Daphanatic, Rock Dude *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Clark Sparkman *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - K.J. *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, Hoppy *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Rolf Rodriguez *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Dr. Benton Quest 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DC Super Friends (2010) - Flash/Barry Allen, Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries 'Movies' *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Cave Guardian, Father Domingo 'TV Specials' *Black Dynamite: The Wizard of Watts (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Puss in Boots, Eames, Princess Monster *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Iron Spider 'Web Animation' *Bravest Warriors (2014-2017) - Arcade Monster (ep25), Concierge, Customer (ep19), Danny's Dad (ep25), Gavin (ep20), Midge (ep20), Santean#1 (ep19), Shepherd (ep19) *Chainsaw Richard (2014) - Chainsaw Richard, Officer, Theater Guy *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Luke Skywalker, Boss Nass (ep3), Green Leader (ep3), Head Jawa (ep2), Porkins Pilot (ep4), Rusty (ep1) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Alerta Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Marnie's Father Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) - Digger *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls 'TV Series' *Community (2014) - Narrator (ep95) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Goon#2, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Scarface, Ventriloquist/Arnold Wesker 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Gnome, Marshmallow Kid, Pillowmint Butler *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Medic Adam Hamasaki *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Arctiguana, DiamondHead, Driba, Megawhatt, Upchuck (DS Version) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Dr. Psychobos, Incursean Fire Infantry, Waybad *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Stimpy *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Chairman Drek *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Tiger Claw *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Nomad 62, Player *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors